


[WJ封神演義][飛虎聞]春花秋月

by Anonymous



Category: WJ封神演義, 封神演義, 覇穹 封神演義 | Hakyuu Houshin Engi (Anime)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 因为还没写完，就先不剧透了





	[WJ封神演義][飛虎聞]春花秋月

**Author's Note:**

> ·天雷OOC  
> ·有私设  
> ·小学生文笔

　　闻太师要回来了。  
　　宫廷里的消息总是流传飞快。  
　　一副盛世光景的朝歌，不安与恐惧却早已在底子下蔓延滋生，因而北海的捷报一传回，许多人便开始翘首以盼地等。  
　　只是世事多不尽如人意。  
　　武成王随同殷太师一同入宫，亲眼见妲己缠磨陛下身侧，亲眼见大殿搅成一团乱麻，又亲眼见闻仲盛怒之下驾黑麒麟离开。  
　　他甚至没来得及和闻仲多说上一句话。  
　　黄飞虎想了想，终是没有贸贸然前往太师府。他今日晨间才得到北海一役已临近尾声的消息，紧接着闻仲便现身武成王府，算算时日，闻仲怕是有数个日夜不眠不休，才得以在这个节骨眼上赶了回来。  
　　他无声叹了口气，熬住念想没去打扰闻仲休息，然而心中忧虑更甚，殷的国事也好，殷的太师也罢，总是叫人放不下心来。  
　　闻仲今日一来便说他显老了，武成王心中无奈道：既要担当政务，又要分心防范妲己，还时不时要挂记你闻太师，如何不催人老？  
　　一边想着，一边手中却也没停下，又把本该送去太师府的奏章给翻了开来。  
　　待当晚过了戌初，抬眼一看，外边天色已然全暗了，可师府那边依旧没有动静。黄飞虎耐心候了小半日了，这时候终于失了耐心，吩咐府中管事让人给备上马，便独自往太师府行去。  
　　他不曾见过当初刚修成时的太师府，也不知当年那位先帝于闻仲信重至何程度，但太师府的豪奢却是有目共睹。他策马自远远高处便见到太师府中亭台楼阁，却又要快马加鞭柱香时间，方才抵达正门。  
　　而与那占地广阔的规模不相称的，是太师府寂寥的人气，黄飞虎来过太师府无数次，仅仅随闻仲出入过其中书房厅堂卧房等几处，眼见许多屋子连灯都不掌，黑漆漆的一片，而府中下仆更是只有寥寥几人，甚至及不上城中一些富户。此时他在府邸外一勒住马，那动静便立刻惊动了四下静谧的太师府的门房，而对方眼见是他，则是露出满脸讶异神色。  
　　黄飞虎到这时才知道，原来闻仲出宫后确实回来过一趟，但不多久后又骑着黑麒麟离开，以至于府中下人还都以为太师尚与他武成王待在一处。  
　　一朝太师，哪可能说消失就消失的了，黄飞虎谢过对方，二话不说一夹马腹，便如离弦之箭般往城门狂奔而去。  
　　只是普通马匹不能与灵兽相提并论，这一路纵使黄飞虎马不停蹄，待到了他那依山傍水的秘宅时，亥时也已过去大半。所幸整座府邸建在高处，府中微末一点烛光也能被人自远处眺见。黄飞虎一路心跳如擂鼓，满是不知名的担忧，此时见得那莹莹一簇灯火，仿佛一望无际的大海中终是亮起的一座灯塔，瞬间就安下心来。  
　　不过也才得须臾平静而已，眨眼功夫，整个人又火烧火燎地焦急起来，十分地迫不及待，连行于崎岖山路时速度也丝毫不减。  
　　他这一处府邸，确实是无旁人知晓的“秘密基地”，连下仆都没有安置。黄飞虎自己则是轻车熟路，也不讲什么规矩，一路骑行绕过影壁穿过前厢，径直往后院卧房行去。  
　　闻仲是仙人，早早就听得远处马蹄声阵阵，只是黄飞虎这宅邸的选处实在是好，栏外涛浪阵阵，园中竹林唏嗦，举头月色柔和，朦朦胧胧得瞧着便有些昏然欲睡，哪还有闲心去理会那原不该出现在此处的异响。  
　　直到蹄声愈来愈近，他方才回过神来，略一定心，已从熟悉的脚步声中辨出来人，遂更加懒洋洋地不想起身，只靠在榻上静静看着来人方向。  
　　黄飞虎这时已在后院厢房找了一圈，卧房里燃着烛火，床榻已铺陈好，只是不见人影。他退出门外，四下打量一圈，一时竟琢磨不出闻仲到底待在哪处。  
　　明明满心迫切，却又近乡情怯。  
　　他自嘲地笑了笑，兀自在夜风中伫立，两侧廊下的烛火止不住地摇曳，在月色下仿佛燃起一条幽径，像是某种指引。  
　　于是不做他想，便随心意而行，一路穿过长廊，跨过月洞门，抬眼便见亭下长榻上闻仲侧靠着，衣袖下露出半截白皙的手臂，随意得搁在阑上。  
　　正静静朝自己望过来。  
　　黄飞虎胸口一窒，此情此景仿若入梦，闻仲一袭白衫，微潮的头发垂于脸颊两侧，幽蓝眼瞳如同湖底，盛有银河璀璨，波光粼粼。  
　　是旁人不曾得见的殷的太师。  
　　呼吸瞬间便凝重起来。  
　　北海一役自开战至今一转眼已经过去数年，春去秋来，冬转夏移，几多寒暑间消息却是寥寥。黄飞虎有无数夜晚以处理政务为由独自宿在太师府里，而所换得的不过是睹物思人，继而一夜无眠。时间久了，便在惶惶间以为两人早已物是人非，或许惟有头顶一轮明月才依然如故。  
　　而如今那人正真真切切，明明白白地坐在跟前，微微仰着头，神态表情既熟悉又陌生，黄飞虎只看一眼，便忍不住觉得心口发酸。  
　　还要故作镇静，问：“舟车劳顿，闻太师不在太师府歇息，跑来这儿是做什么？”  
　　他一路急驰而来，这会儿身上还带着薄汗，气息也略微有些急，话一出口，闻仲竟以为对方是在责怪自己一声不吭出了城，还要他人受累连夜寻找，脸色霎时就有些不好看，但也没有多说什么，还伸手自石桌上取了半凉的茶水递给对方。  
　　黄飞虎抓着他的手腕给自己灌了口茶，看他这脸色变换，知道是误会了，连忙弯腰凑到他眼前，装作无意地解释道：  
　　“累不累啊？”  
　　说话时手也没松开，顺势就握着闻仲的手腕轻轻捏了捏。  
　　闻仲人没动，眼瞳却微微收缩颤抖，原本月光下就影影绰绰的身形，这会儿更是朦胧了，摇摇晃晃地像是要倒，又像是要逃。  
　　黄飞虎见他有躲闪之意，自然不遂他的意，咧嘴一笑，堪堪一把把闻仲给扯进了自己怀里，一手搂住了腰，一手扣住了下巴。  
　　“太师大人到这儿来……”  
　　话未过半，突然就没了声息，闻仲从头至尾不发一言，可目光一直胶着在对方脸上，专注幽深得像是含了千言万语，黄飞虎怔怔看着他眼中自己的倒影，忽然就有些头晕目眩的心悸。  
　　而下一刻，欲望便如滚油里溅了火星，燎原一般地烧了起来。  
　　他咬住闻仲下唇，方才还冰凉的一片软肉，转眼间就被渡上了热度。他吮着咬着，舌尖扫过对方的牙齿，如叩门一般，叫闻仲顺从地张开了嘴。  
　　之后一番攻城掠地便更是凶猛，舌尖一路扫过口腔里里外外，直探到喉咙，闻仲并不擅长此间，舌肉不过被勾着嬉戏了片刻，身体就发了软，连呼吸也不会了，全靠黄飞虎渡着他一口气。  
　　待到依依不舍松开，两人唇角尽是津液濡湿，黄飞虎仍没放过他，嘴唇依旧贴着他的轻轻地吮咬。  
　　闻仲终于在痛意中回了神，把人往外推了一把，表情带着几分指责之意。不想黄飞虎只作不见，又一手将人揽回了自己怀里，拇指轻轻蹭刮着那鲜红的唇瓣。  
　　直到闻仲呼吸平复了些后，又再度吻了上去。  
　　这一次的亲吻柔和了许多，也活泼了许多，舌尖扫过上颚扫过牙肉的时候轻快地仿佛蜻蜓在点水。闻仲轻轻“唔”了一声，阖上的眼睫亦跟着颤了颤，黄飞虎一一看在眼里，嘴下不禁偷偷卸了力道，只贴着对方的嘴唇轻轻厮磨。  
　　他这般似要非要的缠绵，闻仲起先还暗自松了口气，只不过磨蹭地久了，又勾出了些别样意味，令他慢慢地便忍不住分开了唇，嫣红的舌尖犹犹豫豫着探出来，学着黄飞虎早前的样子去勾对方的。  
　　黄飞虎正得意着，不想那软烫的舌一入口腔，就硬生生地把什么理智克制全赶出了九霄云外。明明是那样生涩的动作，甚至还是僵硬的，黄飞虎却只觉得浑身的血气都要冲破了皮肤，哪里还能满足于这么止乎于礼地亲着，于是立时松开了闻仲的下巴，转而双手一同搂向他背后，一边不住揉捏那挺翘饱满的臀肉，一边死命把人往自己怀里按，活像是要嵌进自己身体似的。  
　　闻仲压着嗓子呜咽了一声，若不是离得太近，早就被喘息声给盖了过去，黄飞虎继续在他嘴里又啃又舔得吻了好半晌，才终于舍得把节奏放慢下来，凑过去亲他红透了的耳廓。  
　　胸膛贴着胸膛，心跳声此起彼伏得交替，相思之苦尚未全解，转眼间胸腔里又被塞满了酸涩之意。  
　　“北疆苦寒，这仗也打得久了些……”  
　　黄飞虎又将怀中人抱紧了些，本该最熟悉不过的身体，现下却莫名觉着陌生，他又仔细上下摸了摸，想说闻仲瘦了，又觉得实在庸俗。以仙人之身守护殷朝三百多年的闻太师，何时何地不是皎皎清辉的仙人之姿，自己以凡人之心去度量，确实是辱没了。  
　　可闻仲还是听出了他话中的失落，堂堂镇国武成王，原不该如此的，只是忍住没追根究底，仅仅是极轻地“嗯”了一声。  
　　又过了半晌，才真正开了口，嗓音却有些哑。  
　　“我不在的时候，还多亏有你守住殷。”  
　　黄飞虎面上又堆起那一贯的爽朗笑容，刚想敷衍几句，被闻仲直勾勾地看着，竟是没撑住多久，笑意便渐渐隐没散去。  
　　不愿成为仙人，竭力以人类的身份守卫这个国家，甚至早早许诺子孙后裔都将会世代跟随闻仲侍奉这个被称为殷的国家。最初之时，闻仲尚能以黄家事君以忠为由来说服自己，待到后来，再无法将对方一片真心视而不见。  
　　黄飞虎真正决意要守护的是什么，闻仲不是不清楚的。  
　　然而话语难以出口，心绪难以表述，闻仲纠结不已，五指攥成拳头紧了又松松了又紧，纵使表情依旧淡然，可那眼底分明已是波涛汹涌，全是澎湃的感情。  
　　我不在的时候，还多亏有你为我守住殷……  
　　他仰头看着黄飞虎，嘴唇动了动，可惜最终还是一个字都没有说出口，又或许心声早已吐露，无非是被彼此交叠的嘴唇全数掩埋了起来。  
　　黄飞虎抓过他紧紧握住的拳头，自然而然地把它们搁在自己的肩上，再度俯身吻住了闻仲。

**Author's Note:**

> var sc_project=11637908;  
> var sc_invisible=1;  
> var sc_security="b8dae9a1";
> 
>  
> 
> [ ](http://statcounter.com/)  
> 


End file.
